Perfect
by Nightengale
Summary: The sorting of Barty Crouch jr.


He had been waiting for this day for a long time. It had been all his father had been telling him about since he was born practically. Hogwarts was the best school in England or that Hogwarts would make him into the man he's supposed to be. In a way it was disconcerting but this was where he was supposed to go. Barty Crouch jr. knew that he had to do very well here or his father would hate him more.

He knew his father hated him. It was obvious in the way they interacted. His father was always busy with work at the ministry and never paid him any mind except when he was disobedient. This was probably one reason why Barty was more disobedient at home. He'd break things on purpose, hurt his cousins, yell at his mother and come back home much later than any 11 year old should. In response his father would rave and scream. He would be punished, locked away in his room, even thrown into walls. His father would show Barty such emotion that he never saw when he was good. In fact anger was the only emotion he ever saw from his father, not even pride.

Oh, his father was proud but just proud of himself. He talked about the ministry and his work there all the time. He never failed every dinner to have some new accomplishment of his own to boast about. Barty's mother positively glowed at his father's deeds. She was so proud to have him for a husband. Barty was just an after thought to them. He knew it or wouldn't they say something about him?

Instead he just received anger and threats.

"Why must you defy me?"

"Don't you have any respect for me?"

"You are supposed to do as you are told!"

"I will not tolerate such disobedience as yours in my house!"

"You should be better than this!"

Even when Barty tried to be good to see if his father would notice that he received nothing. Occasionally his father would nod or say 'yes, Barty,' nothing more. What Barty's father wanted was a quiet, obedient, perfect little son and apparently Barty was not perfect as his father wanted.

Now he stood at the entrance to the great all with a cluster of other eleven year olds. They were all nervous; some were even shaking with fear at what was to come. Few of them knew just what the sorting ceremony entailed. Barty could not wait. He wanted to show his father he was the best of his entire year. What ever was beyond that door he would triumph at. If it was a test he would be perfect. If it was a challenge of strength he would be strongest. What ever it was, he would win.

A tall woman stood with them in front of the doors.

"I am Professor McGonagall and you may come in now."

There were some audible gulps and the door was opened. The room was large with a high ceiling and four long tables before them with one at the front. They were led to the front of the room between the four tables. All eyes were upon them and Barty tried to walk tallest of all.

Reaching the front of the room they noticed a stood with a hat upon it. Before they could wonder about it the hat began to sing. Barty raised his eyebrows and looked around at the other first years. They all looked as confused as him. After it had completed Professor McGonagall took out sheet of paper and began reading names. The first girl went up, sat on the chair, had the hat placed upon her head and after only 10 seconds the hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF.'

Barty blinked. That was it? That was all they had to do, sit on a bloody chair? He felt his heart sink. Anyone could do this. He had so wanted a challenge to show to his father, to show that he was worth something. Didn't this school have any standards or did it just take anyone? How could it be the "best" wizarding school if it just took everyone?

"Crouch, **Bartemius**."

A few people laughed and Barty tried not to bristle in anger but walk up with his head held high. If there was no challenge at least he could look dignified. As the Professor placed the hat on his head Barty wondered what house his father would want him to be in and realized that he did not even know which house his father had been in.

The hat covered his ears and Barty waited. A voice came to him from inside the hat.

"Well, well, well. So, you are Barty Crouch's son then. I was wondering when we'd get his offspring."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Barty asked.

"Nothing, let's see where you should go. You have quite an interesting head here, don't you? Trying to prove yourself to your father, are you?"

Barty gripped the edge of the stood decided he did not like having the hat poking around inside his head.

"Just sort me!" Barty barked in his thoughts.

"Imaptient are we? Sorting is important you know. Well, if you insist. I may worry about this choice but it's what's inside you."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and it was lifted from his head.

Barty jumped off the stood and walked down to join his house through a small burst of applause. He smiled to himself, the house of ambition. Ambition was just was Barty had. In this house Barty would should his father he could be perfect, even better than he was!

When Barty received a letter back from his father in response to his sorting it said only this:

_I expect you to do well in your studies and I will not tolerate any rule breaking while you are there. It is my name you have to consider when you act._

That was it!

Barty threw his glass across the room where it shattered on the floor by the Hufflepuff table. A large number of people looked at them but he only glared back, daring them to say anything. He shredded the letter and levitated it faster than light into one of the candles lighting the great hall where it promptly burnt up. Barty felt himself shaking and he could eat no more of his breakfast. From now on he would do as he liked. From now on he would not care at all what his father thought. From now on he would be the best and not care what his father said in response because he was an arrogant, useless old man!


End file.
